


I Just Want You

by dreamwriter32



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Belly Rubs, Cramps, F/M, Ginny takes care of Sick! Harry, Sickfic, Vomiting, stomach flu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamwriter32/pseuds/dreamwriter32
Summary: Harry gets sent home due to the stomach flu. His emergency contact? His girlfriend Ginny. She brings him home and nurses him back to health. In doing this she learns there's one thing Harry wants when he's sick – "I just want you." I don't own Harry Potter. Also on Fanfiction.net





	I Just Want You

Harry sat in a chair in the conference room of the Ministry of Magic Auror Headquarters. Gawain Robards was discussing the plans for a Death Eater roundup, as the Aurors called it. Many Death Eaters were still out there even if they didn’t participate in the Battle of Hogwarts two years ago. When he finished discussing his game plan, Robards went on to the next serious matter at hand.

“As many of you know, maybe from the other departments, the flu is spreading around the office like wildfire. I advise you to try not to catch it. We’re starting to run short-handed and the last thing I need is to send everyone home on the eve of this roundup.”

Harry groaned inwardly. He honestly didn’t feel well. He was positive he was running a fever, judging by how warm he felt. He felt like he was going to throw up, and his stomach kept churning and cramping.

“POTTER!”

Harry jumped at the sound of his department head calling his name.

“Yes, sir?” Harry was starting to wonder if he did something wrong.

“Do you know where Weasley is?”

Harry let out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding.

“He’s home sick, sir. Hermione said it was the flu,” Harry replied, afraid that his breakfast – the half a piece of toast and sip of juice he’d had that morning – would suddenly appear on the conference table.

Gawain nodded and sighed.

“Since the flu has claimed a lot of our Aurors, we’re going to rework the mission. Unless you are one-hundred percent well, you will not be going. I’ll be sending those who appear to have symptoms to the Ministry matron and you’ll be sent home and will not be going on the mission.”

Gawain dismissed them. Harry left to head to his office, but as he passed the men’s restroom he felt his stomach churn, bile rising in his throat. He turned around and half-walked, half-ran to the restroom and into the first stall, where he promptly made his breakfast reappear.

After Harry was positive he was done throwing up, he flushed the toilet, exited the stall, rinsed his mouth, and washed his hands in the sink before leaving the bathroom. He had just entered his office and sat down when he got the command from Robards to head to the matron.

Harry mumbled a “yes, sir” and headed to the lifts, en route to level one, where the Ministry matron was located. He saw his other team members standing there and waiting for the lifts.

“Are we all positive we have the flu?” Williamson asked.

“I don’t know,” Jackson replied. “I hope I don’t. I heard it was nasty.”

Harry decided to ask the burning question. “What type of flu is going around, exactly? Like a cold type of flu or…?”

“The stomach flu, slowpoke,” Peters said, joining his team members heading to the matron. “Seriously, Potter, where were you during the briefing twenty minutes ago?”

So that’s what’s wrong with me, Harry thought to himself as the group entered the Ministry matron’s clinic. That would explain the constant cramping.

Madam Rosemary was a middle-aged woman, but a quick glance and you would think she was Poppy Pomfrey, judging by the way she dressed and wore her hair. She looked over the Aurors and sighed.

“Potter, Madam Pomfrey has warned me that I would see you a lot. Come with me.”

Harry followed Madam Rosemary to the exam area, passing some of the other Ministry employees on the way. Most were waiting for their emergency contacts to pick them up, while others were simply resting.

Harry perched himself at the end of the exam table in the small exam room. Madam Rosemary ran a quick diagnostic charm.

“Potter, have you gone mad? You’re running a fever of 102!”

Harry cringed. “Is that bad?”

Madam Rosemary sighed and shook her head. “Poppy was right. You’re already giving me gray hair.” Then she said a little louder, “That’s a pretty high fever.” She waved her wand again, running another diagnostic charm. “I know you’re sick, so you might as well tell me.”

Harry decided to admit defeat. “I think I might have the flu.”

Madam Rosemary shook her head. “There’s no ‘might’ about it, Mr. Potter. It looks like you do.”

Harry sighed. “So…do I get to pick a cot?”

Madam Rosemary nodded and sent him to the room they had just come out of and into another labeled “Ministry of Magic: Matron Clinic Room B.” Harry picked the cot closest to the door, realizing he had no energy left to walk any further.

Madam Rosemary handed him a blanket. “I need to inform Robards that you will not be returning to work. He’ll contact your emergency contact and they should be here to take you home soon.”

“Okay,” Harry mumbled. “Thanks for not trying to kill me this time, Christina.”

He sighed when he was left alone in the room. Or so he thought.

“I figured you were sick, by the way you were acting.” Harry turned to find Matthews, another Auror on his team.

“That wasn’t acting,” Harry mumbled into his pillow, his stomach cramping again. “I feel like crap.”

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gawain Robards sat in his somewhat plush armchair, reviewing his employees’ files and looking for emergency contacts. He came across one that he hoped he didn’t need this time around.

Ministry of Magic Employee Information

Name: Potter, Harry James

Department: Magical Law Enforcement

Occupation: Auror

Emergency Contacts:

In the event of death: Weasley, Arthur William; Weasley, Molly Prewett  
Relationship: Parents  
Contact: The Burrow; Ministry of Magic Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects

In the event of illness/injury: Weasley, Ginevra Molly  
Relationship: Girlfriend  
Contact: Thru Arthur Weasley; Flat 4B London

Gawain went in search of Arthur Weasley’s office. He walked down the hall and found the redheaded man hard at work.

Ginny’s contact information was her flat – she no longer lived at the Burrow. She now owned a flat across the hall from Harry. Arthur, however, knew best where to find his daughter, especially when Harry needed her. Harry had added this because like Arthur and Molly, he knew her schedule well.

“Arthur.”

At the sound of his name, Arthur looked up. A shadow of fear crept over his face at the sight of the Head of the Auror Office standing in his doorway. He was aware of Harry’s emergency contact information, and that he and Molly were to be alerted in the event of his surrogate son’s death. He cleared his throat.

“What can I help you with Gawain?”

Robards entered Arthur’s office a bit farther. It was quite roomy and had family pictures and some of Teddy’s artwork on the walls.

“I need to know how to contact Ginny. Harry’s sick – he’s got the flu. She’s his emergency contact in the event of illness.”

Arthur visibly relaxed, the tension in his shoulders deflating. As a dedicated and loving father it hurt to see one of his own children – even if he wasn’t the fruit of his own loins – laid up sick in bed. But it was much, much better than having to bury a child. Once was one time too many.

Unfortunately, Arthur also knew that when Harry got sick, Harry got sick. The few times he’d fallen prey to illness over the past two years, he was so sick he couldn’t even get out of bed. It was Ginny he’d called, and it was Ginny who’d come rushing over, and it was Ginny who’d stayed with him and cared for him and nursed him back to health.

“She’s at practice. Gwenog may let her go if I’m the one who comes and gets her. I’ll tell her that she needs to come and get Harry.”

“Thanks, Arthur,” Robards nodded, retreating back to his own office to check on other emergency contacts. Arthur nodded back. He knew his daughter would drop everything, even her career as a Chaser, if Harry needed her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny was flying circles in the air, enjoying the cool October air.

“Ginny!”

“Hey, Becca,” Ginny greeted as she slowed to let her friend catch up to her.

“So…planning anything for Halloween?”

Ginny shrugged. “Unless you count hiding the Firewhiskey from one’s boyfriend, then no.”

Becca looked puzzled. Ginny glanced around and leaned in close. “Halloween was when Harry’s parents were killed; he doesn’t really celebrate the holiday.”

Becca aww’d in sympathy. “I didn’t know that.”

Ginny nodded. “Yeah, last year he drank so much Firewhiskey that he couldn’t keep the hangover potion down – he was miserable. I’m hoping I can convince him to take Teddy trick-or-treating this year, y’know, something to keep his mind off it.”

Becca nodded. “Teddy is adorable! I hope Harry asks you to marry him soon and then you can have little babies with red hair and green eyes.”

Ginny laughed. “You sound like my mother. She already considers Harry her son.”

The two flew around the pitch, ready for another round with the Quaffle when Gwenog’s voice filled the pitch.

“WEASLEY, GET DOWN HERE!”

Ginny turned and saw Gwenog on the ground next to Arthur.

“Dad, what’s wrong?” she asked as she landed quickly but gracefully. Her mind was racing – what if something happened to Mum? To one of her brothers? To Harry?

“Gawain came to my office to find out how to contact you. Harry’s sick and he needs to go home.”

Ginny turned to Gwenog. Before the young witch could say anything, the veteran Quidditch player silenced her. “Go on, Ginny. He needs you more than I do. I’ll give you the next two days off.”

“Thank you, Gwenog.”

Gwenog walked away and Ginny headed to the locker room to change.

“He’s in the Matron’s clinic. Just apparate into the Atrium, and take care of him,” Arthur informed her, patting her on the shoulder. She nodded and went in to take a quick shower and change clothes. She was just walking to the Apparition point when she ran into Becca.

“Everything okay?” Becca asked, noticing Ginny in the clothes she’d worn to practice that morning.

“Yeah, but Harry’s sick and I need to go and get him and take him home.”

“Well, I’m going to let Wendy know that she’s filling in for you. I hope Harry feels better soon. Take care of yourself.”

“Thanks, Becca.” Ginny waved to Gwenog. “I owe you one!” she called.

“Take care of my favorite Auror!” Gwenog called back. Ginny laughed. If the team needed an Auror presence in the locker room or at matches, they always picked Harry.

Ginny jogged over the Apparition point and appeared moments later in the Ministry Atrium. She walked to the lifts and rode to level one, walking down to the doors that say “Ministry Matron.”

She walked in and greeted Madam Rosemary with a handshake. This was the first time that Harry was sick at work, but Ginny had been called when he was injured and sent to the Matron. Needless to say, by this point the two were on a first-name basis.

“Hello, Ginny. He’s in Room B.”

“Thanks, Christina. Can we Dissapparate from there?”

“Yes. I should warn you, he has the stomach flu, one of the more severe cases I’ve seen of it this week. He’s also running a fever of 102 and has vomited twice since his exam.”

Ginny frowned as she signed a waiver form to release him into her care. “Poor thing. I’ll take good care of him, I promise.”

Madam Rosemary chuckled. “I don’t doubt that, dear. I don’t doubt that at all. Are you sure you’re going to be okay, though?”

“Positive. Gwenog requires us to take an immunity potion for all sorts of illnesses, including the stomach flu.”

“Good. I’ll leave him to you, then. I know you want to get him home.”

Ginny entered the door marked “Room B” and looked around. There was a mess of black hair sticking up in all directions in the first bed. Harry looked to be asleep, but he looked up at her with glassy green eyes as she ran her fingers through his hair and placed her hand on his forehead. She’d seem him sick at Hogwarts before, having taken care of him then. Just one look at Harry now and she knew he was sick.

“Hey,” she greeted, looking him softly in the eyes.

“Hi, Gin.”

Ginny rubbed Harry’s arm through the thin white blanket. “You don’t feel good, do you?”

Harry shook his head slowly.

“Feel like going home?”

Harry nodded weakly.

Ginny placed her hand on Harry’s forehead again. “You’re really running a fever, aren’t you?”

“Can we just go home?” Harry asked in a whiny voice. Ginny knew he must be really sick if he wasn’t putting up a fight. She nodded, her heart breaking for him. “We’ll be home soon, sweetie.” She helped him sit up slowly and watched as ducked his head and swallowed forcefully, fighting back nausea. She found a bin near the bed and placed it in front of him. Together they sat for a few minutes, and just when Ginny thought Harry wasn’t going to throw up, he shoved his face into the bin and vomited.

Some time passed, during which Madam Rosemary handed Ginny a bag of potions and darted busily out the door. Eventually Harry emerged from the bin.

“Okay now?” Ginny asked.

Harry nodded.

Ginny pulled a quilt out of her purse – thank you, Hermione – and enlarged it, wrapping it around her ailing boyfriend. The fever had him shivering now. She helped him off the bed and wrapped an arm around his waist. He held onto her like a small child clinging to his mother and laid his head on her shoulder. She knew then that he must be really sick.

She managed to secure him around her in spite of the blanket and turned on the spot.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

They arrived each in one piece at Harry’s flat. Immediately the quilt was soiled in sick.

Oh dear! Ginny thought as she led Harry to his bedroom, allowing him to collapse on his bed. Apparition and an upset stomach don’t go well together at all. Why didn’t I think of that?

“Harry, let me get you out of those clothes,” she said, making a mental note to clean the quilt before too long. Harry sat up and allowed her to remove his clothes and change him into his pajamas. Once she was done, he laid back down in bed, curling into a ball. She sat down on the side of the bed and lovingly ran her fingers through his hair.

“Ginny, my stomach hurts,” Harry moaned as she stroked the side of his face. He curled into a tighter ball, gripping his stomach. Ginny rubbed his back as he closed his eyes, breathing deeply through a sharp cramp that seized his abdomen.

“Do you feel like you’re going to be sick?”

Harry shrugged.

“Honey, how long have you felt sick?”

Harry waiting until his stomach eased up a bit before responding. “This morning. I thought my stomachache was from eating something off yesterday. I took a stomach soother and went to work. Then Robards started talking about the stomach flu that has been going around, and it clicked. After I got to work I didn’t feel any better and then after the meeting, Robards sent my team down to Rosemary and…well…here we are.”

Ginny pulled the covers over him and started rubbing his back, trying anything to comfort him. Just when she thought he was falling asleep, however, he jumped off the bed and ran toward the toilet. Ginny followed and began rubbing his back and neck. She could feel how sweaty he was from his high fever.

Once he was done throwing up everything that was left in his stomach, Harry laid his sweaty forehead against the cool porcelain toilet and moaned as a new wave of nausea washed over him.

Ginny knelt beside him, continuing to rub his back. “Do you feel like you’re going to be sick again?”

Harry shrugged, not lifting his head off the seat. Ginny got up and fixed a wet washcloth, wiping it over Harry’s face.

“Ginny.” Harry leaned up and looked at her glassily. “I think I’m done.”

Ginny nodded and gently, slowly helped him back into bed. She got a fresh washcloth and wetted it before applying it to his forehead.

“You must be really sick, if you’re not protesting that you’re fine.” She watched as Harry curled into a ball, holding his stomach. 

“The last time I felt this bad was when I came down with the stomach flu in sixth year.”

Ginny nodded. She was the one who had stayed with him and tried anything and everything to make him feel better. 

“You wouldn’t have gotten that sick if you would have slowed down.” Ginny moved Harry’s fringe from his sweaty and wet forehead. Harry groaned as a cramp seized his abdomen. “It feels like Buckbeak is stomping on my stomach.” Ginny pushed him to where he was lying on his back. She slipped her hand under his shirt and placed her cold hand on his warm belly. She started rubbing his stomach in small circles. 

“That feels nice,” Harry mumbled.

“My cold hand or my belly rub?” Ginny asked, continuing to rub circles on Harry’s stomach. 

“Both,” Harry sighed. Ginny smiled as he relaxed and eventually fell asleep. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Ginny sat in the armchair in Harry’s bedroom, watching him sleep. She knew he didn’t sleep much especially when he was sick. Harry occasionally tossed and turned. Ginny got up and laid down next to him when she heard him moan or groan, clutching his stomach. She rubbed his stomach until he was asleep again. This occurred multiple times.  
She was flipping through an old Witch Weekly when she heard Harry awaken again. 

“Gin…” Whatever it was Harry meant to say, he never got it out. He made a nasty burping sound and covered his mouth, leaning over the bed, throwing up in a bucket hastily supplied by Ginny. She sat down next to him and rubbed his back. When at last he laid back down, he curled into a ball on his side, his right hand pressing into his stomach with a hiss. Ginny ran her fingers through his hair; her thumb barely touched his forehead when she noticed how hot he felt. She went into the bathroom where she ran a cold bath and laid out a washcloth and towel.

“Ginny, I feel sick,” Harry groaned when she returned to the bedroom. 

“I know, baby, I’ll take care of you,” Ginny soothed. She went and checked the tub and turned off the water. She checked the temperature and noticed it was cool. Not too cold, but not hot neither. “Harry, where’s the therm – ah-ha!” She reentered the bedroom and popped the thermometer in Harry’s mouth.

Together they waited, Ginny stroking his head soothingly, anxiously anticipating the beeping of the Muggle device. Finally it came.

“103.2!” Ginny’s head snapped up. “Okay, mister, in that bathroom!” 

Harry got up and followed Ginny into the bathroom. He allowed her to take off his shirt and pants. 

“Get in, Harry.” Ginny motioned to the tub. Harry did as he was told and got in the cold water. Ginny came back to the bathroom with a clean pair of pajamas and a change of underwear. 

“Ginny…” Harry groaned her name. In response, Ginny sat at the edge of the tub and started in a sense bathing Harry. 

“I was just thinking…” Ginny began. “Why am I on your emergency contact in the event of illness only?” 

“Because when I’m sick, I just want you. Not your mum and especially not Hermione. I love her like a sister, but she can be smothering. I just want you.”

Ginny washed off Harry’s back and face. She moved to his arms and neck. As she washed she checked to see if he cooled off any.

Harry let her take care of him. He was never loved and cared for in the way he was with Ginny. Sure he was sick a few times during the period of time he and Ginny dated and Ginny took care of him, but he didn’t have anyone to care for him when sick before he came to Hogwarts and even before he met Ginny.

Once Harry cooled off enough, Ginny helped him get out of the tub and dried him off. She left to allow him to change clothes alone. While he did this, she went and changed the sheets on his bed. Ginny changed the sheets and turned down the bed. She sent a cleaning charm to the bucket and returned to the bathroom. 

“Ready to get back into bed?” Ginny asked. 

Harry was sat on the toilet with the lid down, arms wrapped around his stomach. 

“Yeah.” Harry got up and went into his bedroom and laid down on the bed. 

“Ginny?” Harry called. 

Ginny was going to go to the kitchen to get more water for Harry, but she came back when she heard him call her. 

“What is it, sweetheart?” 

“Can I get a back rub?” Harry asked in his whiney sick voice, not that he needed to. 

Ginny nodded. “Let me go get you more water and I’ll be back. Okay?” 

Harry nodded. “Okay.”

Ginny went to the kitchen where she got a glass of water for Harry. She returned to the bedroom and sat the glass down on his bedside table. She then reached over and started rubbing Harry’s back. 

Harry relaxed under Ginny’s hand. The feeling of Ginny’s hands on his bare back was enough to put him to sleep. But a lurch in his stomach interrupted that. 

“Gin, I think I’m going to throw up again.”

Ginny stopped rubbing Harry’s back and grabbed the bucket, placing it under Harry. They didn’t have to wait long before he was retching into the bucket. 

Ginny rubbed his back as he threw up. She reached over and picked up the glass of water she brought with her when she went to the kitchen. 

“Here, drink some water. I don’t want you to get dehydrated.” 

Ginny moved Harry’s fringe off his forehead as he slowly sipped on the water. She ran her fingers through Harry’s hair until he turned over, laying on his back. 

“Ginny, can you rub my stomach again?” Harry asked, using his “take-care-of-me” face with a little puppy pout. Ginny placed her hand on Harry’s stomach and started rubbing in circles. She could feel it rumbling under her hand.

She continued to rub Harry’s stomach until Harry fell asleep again.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Ginny watched Harry sleep for fifteen minutes before she started collecting dirty clothes and towels and prepare to do a load of laundry. Harry wasn’t a messy person, but he did have periods of laziness.   
She gathered the dirty clothes and towels and took them to the end of the hall off the kitchen. Harry’s bedroom was one side and the other two bedrooms were on the other. The living room and kitchen separated them.

She began a load of whites which was primarily Harry’s white undershirts, a few tanks and socks. She found in the colored clothes an assortment of the shirts and pants she brought him for birthdays and Christmas. She found the Holyhead Harpies shirt she got him for Valentine’s Day that year. By the smell of it, he had worn it the past Sunday at the Burrow. 

She recalled how her brother’s took the mickey out of Harry when they’d seen the “Property of Weasley” on the back.

She then cleaned the kitchen and flicked her wand at the living room to clean itself. 

Harry’s schedule had been hectic. He would leave at seven and come home at seven. Ginny had taken to either picking up enough take out for the both of them or cooking for the two of them. She had a key to his flat like he had a key to hers, a fact that Molly didn’t know about. 

After she put the whites in the dryer and put the colored into wash, she went to check on Harry. She silently walked to where he lay and placed her hand gently on his forehead. 

She breathed out a sigh of relief when he felt warm, but cooler than the last time she checked. 

Ginny smiled as she watched him sleep. She sat there for a minute or two and then went back to her work. 

She was folding the whites when Harry came staggering into the kitchen. 

“Feeling better?” Ginny asked. 

Harry shook his head. “Not really,” he mumbled. 

He walked back the living room where he laid down on the couch. Ginny waved her wand at the laundry and it went to its place in Harry’s room. 

She walked over to the couch, sitting on the side that Harry wasn’t lying on, and gently rubbed his back. She paused when he sat up and laid down again, laying his head in her lap. 

“Do you feel any better?” Ginny asked soothingly. 

“My head does. My stomach on the other hand…” Harry began, but paused when he felt his stomach grumble. “Does not. It still hurts like crazy.”

Ginny felt helpless. She had thought once that she would need to take Harry to St. Mungo’s. She carefully felt his forehead. She was relieved to find that his fever was about gone, figuring he would start to feel better. But judging by the way Harry was currently acting, that wasn’t the case. 

Suddenly she heard Harry’s stomach give a loud rumble and before she could get Harry to the bathroom or Accio a bucket, Harry started vomiting, covering her lap in foul-smelling sick.

“I’m so sorry. It just came over me all of sudden,” Harry rambled, only to be silenced when Ginny placed her hand over his mouth and cleaned up the mess with a flick of her wand. 

“It’s okay, Harry. This is not the first time you puked on me.” 

Harry cringed as he remembered the few times he did throw up on Ginny. Once when he gotten the stomach flu in his sixth year and the few times Ginny had brought Harry home drunk or hung-over.   
Ginny rubbed his back as Harry curled into a ball, arms wrapping around his stomach. His fingers pressed against his abdomen, trying to find relief from the painful cramps and spasms that seemed to take permanent residence in his belly. He looked up at Ginny about to ask for a stomach calmer. 

She must have read his mind because she muttered an Accio charm and the all-too-familiar purple vial flew into her hand. 

“Need a stomach soother too?” she asked Harry. He nodded, grimacing at the rumbling he was feeling and hearing in his stomach. After Harry downed the stomach calmer, Ginny handed him the pink vial, also an all-too-familiar potion. 

“Need anything else?” she asked. 

“I just want you,” Harry mumbled weakly, laying his head on her shoulder and letting her stomach rub soothe him to sleep. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoO 

When Harry woke up again, the sun had gone down and the sky was dark. He sat up slowly looking around for Ginny. 

“Hey sleepyhead, feeling better?” Harry turned and found Ginny leaning against the doorframe of his bedroom. 

“Yeah, a lot better.” Harry leaned into the couch, feeling tired. His stomach felt sore from the cramps and spasms. Ginny must have read his mind because she walked over to the couch and sat down behind him. 

She gently pulled him down to lay across her lap and pulled up his t-shirt, slowly rubbing circles on his abdomen. 

“That feels good,” Harry mumbled. 

Ginny smiled down at her boyfriend. She placed her hand on his forehead. He felt cooler and his fever had broken not long ago. 

“Your fever broke!” Ginny exclaimed. 

“That must be why I feel all sweaty and gross,” Harry muttered. 

“Go get a shower and change into some clean pajamas and I’ll go fix you something that won’t tear up your stomach.”

“Okay.” Harry got up and shuffled to the bathroom. Ginny went to the kitchen where she found a can of chicken noodle soup. She knew Harry would be able to eat that and keep it down because it was what he ate the last time he was sick. 

She returned to the living room and waved her wand at the couch Harry had laid on, making it fresh and clean again. 

She pointed her wand to the pan on the stove and the soup began cooking itself. She got out some bowls and something Hermione had called 7-Up. She had brought it over once when Harry was last sick with the stomach flu. 

She got it out and sat it next to Harry’s bowl. 

The scuffling of feet brought her attention to the living room, where Harry was making his way to the couch. 

“I made some chicken noodle soup. It should be ready in a little bit.” 

“Okay,” Harry mumbled as he lowered himself back onto the couch. 

Ginny frowned at her boyfriend in concern. She knew all he needed was a good night’s sleep and he would feel better in the morning. She waved her wand and the TV trays came flying out from the closet and were placed in front of Harry. She decided that they wouldn’t need to eat in the kitchen. She levitated the tray with the pop and soup to the living room. She placed Harry’s in front of him and he started eating after she handed him some crackers. 

To Ginny’s surprise, Harry ate the whole bowlful. She walked into Harry’s bedroom and collected her pajamas she had left there one night when she’d slept over in Harry’s flat. She jumped in the shower for a quick wash, knowing she wouldn’t be going to her flat tonight.

Harry may have felt better, but experience told her that he still needed her. When he came down with the stomach flu the last time, he had started to feel better, but his stomach had begun to cramp sometime in the night.

She changed into her pajamas and left the bathroom. 

While she was in the bathroom, Harry had moved to his bedroom. She noticed he was lying on his side, an arm wrapped around his stomach. 

“Are you okay?” she asked as she crawled into bed. 

Harry shook his head. “My stomach’s cramping and it hurts.” Ginny moved into the bed to be closer to him. 

“Does it feel sore?” she asked. 

“I feel like Yonas, that devil we have as a Trainer, is using my stomach as a punching bag,” Harry replied. 

Ginny gently pushed Harry to lie on his back. She then pulled up his shirt and rubbed his stomach. 

“I may need to apply some pressure if this isn’t working.” 

When Harry was recovering from the stomach flu in sixth year, Ginny had to apply pressure to release the pressure he was feeling in his stomach. It was really painful, but worth it. 

“Go ahead,” Harry mumbled, knowing it would be the only way that the pressure he was feeling in his stomach would be released. 

Ginny placed her hand on where Harry showed her it hurt and slowly began to apply pressure. Harry tried to lie still, but the pain was getting a little unbearable. 

“I know it hurts, sweetie, but it’s almost over. Just be patient,” Ginny soothed. 

She felt a pop under her hand and noticed Harry’s relaxed face. 

“Thanks, Gin. That feels better.” Ginny smiled and leaned over to kiss Harry’s forehead. She laid down beside him, soothingly rubbing his stomach.   
She smiled when she heard Harry’s snores and allowed them to soothe her to sleep. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Harry woke up the next morning feeling better than he did the day before. He stretched a little bit before his attention went to Ginny sleeping next to him.   
He smiled at her. How did he get so lucky to have a girl like Ginny? She loved him, took care of him when he was sick, helped soothe his sore muscles when he came home from a rough day in physical training, and put up with his moods. 

He didn’t know what he did to deserve someone like Ginny. But going from living in a home with a family that supposed but told you every chance they got that no one loved you to going to live in a home that felt like home to you with people who loved you and told you so, especially the girl you’ve loved since who knows when, was a adjustment was Harry. 

Ginny was his anchor, his rock, his girlfriend, whom he would one day soon make his wife. He loved her as much as she loved him. Any further thoughts were interrupted when he felt Ginny’s hand on his stomach, rubbing soothing circles. 

“Feel better?” Ginny asked. 

“Yeah, much better.” Harry let his eyes close heavily as he relaxed under Ginny’s hand. 

“Good.” Ginny kissed his cheek. 

Harry looked at Ginny and pulled her close to him. “Thanks for taking care of me, Gin.”

“You’re welcome, sweetie.”

Ginny hugged him close to her and let Harry lean his head on her shoulder. 

“You know, I still can’t believe you want to be with me,” Ginny said after some time. 

“Ginny, I love you. You’ve stood by me during the most challenging times of my life and you helped me through a lot since the war’s been over. I can’t imagine being with anybody else.” 

Ginny listened to Harry and despite his explanation, she asked, “What was the real reason why you added me to your emergency contact and specifically put me down to contact in the event of illness?” 

“Because when I’m sick, I don’t want Hermione, I don’t want Andromeda, I don’t want Ron, and I don’t want your mum. I just want you and no one else.” 

Ginny smiled at him. His answer really made her happy. And from that moment on, whenever Harry got sick, Ginny would take care of him, and if she asked if he wanted someone else he would tell her, “I just want you.”


End file.
